sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams Come True discography
The discography of Japanese pop duo Dreams Come True consists of 20 studio albums, 6 compilation albums, 17 video albums, and numerous singles. The band was formed in 1988 by Miwa Yoshida, Masato Nakamura, and Takahiro Nishikawa as Cha-Cha & Audrey's Project, which was later changed to Dreams Come True. Biography|last=Eremenko|first=Alexey|publisher=AllMusic. Rovi Corporation|accessdate=January 27, 2015}} The first single "Anata ni Aitakute" did not chart, but their eponymous debut album sold over a million copies in Japan and was certified Million by the Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ). The follow up albums also performed well on the charts, with the 1989 release Love Goes On... lingering on the Oricon Albums Chart for four years. The group's fifth studio album The Swinging Star (1992) was at one point, the best-selling album in Japan, shifting over 3.7 million copies in the country. In 1993, the band debuted the single "Winter Song", recorded in English, which was used as a theme song of the Japanese release of the film Sleepless in Seattle (1993). The single "Love Love Love" (1995), topped the Oricon Singles Chart and sold over two-million copies, being certified two-times million by the RIAJ. In the late 1990s, the band recorded English version of a few of their songs, which were included in the international edition of Sing or Die (1998). However, the album did not chart in the United States. The band's 2001 release Monkey Girl Odyssey topped the chart in Japan, but the sales had dropped. In 2002, Takahiro quit the band in 2002 and Toshiba EMI also dropped the group. The single "It's All About Love" (2002) was released through the band's own label, DCT Records, before being picked up by Universal J. Following another English release, the band released Diamond 15 (2004), which peaked at number 2 on the Oricon Albums Chart. The 2008 single "Tsuretette Tsuretette" topped the Oricon Singles Chart, and the parent album Do You Dreams Come True? (2009) was certified three-times platinum by the RIAJ. The band has sold about 50 million records worldwide. Albums Japanese studio albums English studio albums Compilation albums } | |- ! scope="row" | The Soul for the People | *Released: June 29, 2011 (UPCH-20252) *Label: DCT Records, Nayutawave Records *Format(s): CD | 4 || — | 96,000 | * JPN: Gold |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: July 7, 2015 (UMCK-1577/9) *Label: Universal Music *Format(s): CD | 1 || 12 | 901,000 | *JPN: Million |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: July 7, 2016 (UMCK-1677) *Label: Universal Music *Format(s): CD | 1 || — | 180,000 | *JPN: Platinum |- | colspan="6" align="center" style="font-size:90%;" | "—" denotes items which were released before the creation of the G-Music chart, or items that failed to chart. |} Remix albums Limited edition albums Music box albums Soundtrack albums Singles As lead artists As collaborating artists Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Videography Video albums } | *Released: October 1, 2009 (UPBH-20040/1) *Label: Nayutawave Records *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | 6 || — | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: December 21, 2009 (UPBH-20042) *Label: Universal Music *Format(s): DVD | 19 || — | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: June 29, 2011 (UPBH-20067/9) *Label: Nayutawave Records *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | 6 || 4 | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: March 21, 2012 (UMBK-1171/2) *Label: DCT Records, Universal J *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | 4 || 4 | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: June 19, 2013 (UMBK-1200/1) *Label: DCT Records, Universal J *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | 2 || 13 | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: July 7, 2015 (UMBK-9292) *Label: DCT Records, Universal J *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | - || - | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: July 7, 2016 (UMBK-1240) *Label: DCT Records, Universal J *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | - || - | |- ! scope="row" | | *Released: July 7, 2017 (UMBK-1215) *Label: DCT Records, Universal J *Format(s): DVD, Blu-Ray | - || - | |- | colspan="6" align="center" style="font-size:90%;" | "—" denotes items which were released before the creation of the DVD and/or Blu-Ray charts, or items that did not chart. |} Music videos Notes References disco Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Pop music group discographies Category:Articles containing Japanese-language text